R.U.S.E.
R.U.S.E. is an upcoming real-time strategy video game developed by Eugen Systems and published by Ubisoft. R.U.S.E. was initially scheduled to be released at some point towards the end of 2009, then Q1 2010, then June 4, 2010 now sometime late September on PlayStation 3, Microsoft Windows, and on Xbox 360. R.U.S.E. is strategy game involving the players to use decoys and ruses to trick their enemies into traps, called ruses. Due to the complicated nature of the game, it was feared it may drive away casual gamers, something Ubisoft claim to have addressed. There are six factions in the game: U.S.A, Germany, U.K, France, Italy and the U.S.S.R. Scenario R.U.S.E. takes place within the World War II time period. It is believed that players will be playing the campaign as the United States of America. The campaign takes place in several major theaters of World War II. Battles in the game take place in North Africa, Italy, France, Netherlands, Belgium, and Germany. Artistic style The game possesses a unique visual style. Instead of the traditional grime and darkness of traditional World War II RTS games, R.U.S.E. has a bright, artistic view of the war. Examples of this can be found with the relative little grime of the units and the clear blue skies found in R.U.S.E. In addition to its "pulp and clean" World War II view, the game engine displays the world in a highly scalable fashion, which helps contribute to a sense of an actual battlefield, from the perspective of the general or soldier. Characters The campaign takes place from the point of view of Major Joseph Sheridan of the United States Army] A Yale dropout, Joe Sheridan later joined the US Army and then assumed control of the First Armored Division. The game follows Major Sheridan as he battles from Africa to Germany. Dimension of gameplay Dimension is a key aspect of R.U.S.E. gameplay. The IRISZOOM Engine allows for incredibly large maps. This allows for a greater sense of scale and increased depth perception. Factions Although the player can only play as the United States in the campaign mode, other factions are present in the game and can be played on R.U.S.E. online. Other factions include the United Kingdom, Nazi Germany, Italy, France, and the Soviet Union. Online gameplay R.U.S.E. will feature an online multiplayer component. This feature will allow for both individual missions as well as co-op missions. Players can set time limits on matches as well. Ruses R.U.S.E. employs a system of ruses that allow the player to fool or bluff the opponent. A total of ten or more ruses will be able to be used in the game. The ruses are divided into three different categories: those that reveal information (such as Decryption or the Spy Plan), those that hide information (such as Radio Silence or Camouflage Net), and those that allow for fake structures/units, designed to trick the enemy (the Decoy Offensive is an example of such a ruse).http://ruse.uk.ubi.com/about-ruse/the-ruses/. * Decryption: The decryption ability reveals all enemy movements within a sector. Orders are represented by red arrows. * Spy plan: A spy reveals all unidentified/hidden enemy units in a sector. * Radio silence: Radio silence hides all allies' units within a sector. All allied units remain hidden from the enemy detection system as long as they do not leave the affected sector. * Dummy building: Creates a decoy building. * Camouflage net: The camouflage net hides all allies' buildings within a sector. All allies' buildings in that sector disappear from the enemy intelligence system. Units created by the player within the affected sector will remain hidden from the enemy detection system as long as they remain in the affected sector. This allows the player to create camouflaged factories/units behind enemy lines. * Decoy offensive: This ruse allows the player to create decoy units to simulate an army. Decoy units are produced and then launched in this sector in order to simulate an attack. * Blitz plan: Doubles your units' speed in the sector and allows for swift attack of key objectives. * Terror: Enemy troops are more likely to be routed. * Fanaticism: Allied units will fight till the death * Reverse intel: Light units are given heavy unit markings when not scouted, and vice versa. Pre-release beta A public beta version of the game was made available on Steam, and was playable for free until April 12, 2010. External links * R.U.S.E official site * R.U.S.E Community Site Category:Content